


I become a hero

by Zoe_Morgan



Series: Since the very start [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Morgan/pseuds/Zoe_Morgan
Summary: When the first time 2years 2months old Arthur met with Merlin that little was in the cradle just went out from the childbirth room at 1986 jan 1 morning.





	

 

Today is the first day of 1986 new year. Arthur is waking up so early in the morning. Arthur was so happy last night that he played with a lot of fireworks and firecrackers. But he didn't up till 12:00 pm because His Mum, Ygraine told him that if he want to go see the baby who has been staying all the time in Aunt Hunith's womb and will come out tomorrow morning he has to sleep early. So Arthur went to bed early because he does want to see how would that baby out from Hunith's big womb and how does he look like. 1983 born 2 years and 2 months old baby Arthur is so curious.

When Arthur gets into the hospital Arthur's so excited and is looking around at so many people with wide eyes and awe, gripping his Mum's hand in one hand and plastic neon flash light sword in other hand tightly. When they arrive at the closed door room Arthur is getting heard the little loud screams and wails. Arthur's heart is thudding in his chest, don't know why. He grips his Mum hand more tightly. Ygraine smiles down at his son and assures him.

"It's Aunt Hunith's baby is crying Arthur. You also were crying when you came out from my womb."

Arthur nods his head as if he knows and understands all. They knock at the door and get in the room. Arthur sees that Hunith is on the bedstead and is sleeping. The screams Arthur heard before is coming from the cradle beside Hunith's bed. Uncle Balinor is standing beside that cradle and is looking down at inside fondly, huge grin on his face. When he saw Arthur and Ygraine is coming in he looks so happy and greets them.

"Hey!! my little Arthur. Do you come look for your brother? Come here. Oh Ygraine. Your friend Hunith is still in daze and fall asleep again. Thank for coming."

Ygraine moves toward the bedstead. Balinor carries Arthur in his arms and hold him above the screaming cradle. Arthur looks down at what inside it. It's a white bundle of bawling little whose face is red like a ripe tomato from wailings. Arthur can't find its eyes. It shuts close its eyes.

"It is crying uncle?"

"Not it Arthur. He. The baby is a boy like you. So 'He'."  
Balinor chuckles at that and explains. Arthur is so brighter for his age.

"He is crying."

"Yes. You also were crying when you were born."

Arthur hears those words again. He nods again. Little red baby is still crying and he's redder and redder. Arthur feels rasping and pity as well but he doesn't know how to stop him.

"I touch he."

"Of course you can. But be slow and light Arthur. and drop your sword. He is so soft. You know?"

Balinor leans forward in to baby so that Arthur can touch him. Arthur moves slowly his pointy finger toward the little's red chubby cheek. The little is still crying loudly it nearly crushs his throat. Arthur touches the cheek tentativly. It's so soft like slik cotton. As soon as Arthur's finger touches his cheek the baby halts stop crying suddenly and changes to sob like swallowing down his screams. Arthur is amazed and looking down at baby with wide eyes. The baby opens his eyes slowly and gradually. When he completely opens his eyes his gaze is reaching at no one but Arthur. The baby is blinking and wiping his tears with his very long and dark eyelashes. Under these eyelashes baby's eyes are so wide and blue like two sapphire ponds. His lips are big and pinky. They are so beautiful. Arthur is looking at these ponds unblinkingly.

"Butifuu" Arthur whispers.

"Yes. They are, Arthur." Balinor agrees and also looks down at his son adroningly. This is the first time he's able to see his son's eyes and he stops crying since he was out from the childbirth room. Arthur keeps off his finger on baby's cheek. The baby crys suddenly again. Arthur starts and puts his finger on him again. Arthur's cruiousity rises and he puts his finger on and off again and again three times. Baby crys on and off after him. When the third time Arthur does the baby's little hand emerges from under layette bundle and is trying to chase after Arthur's hand. Arthur giggles and gives his finger in baby's hand. Baby grip Arthur's finger in his hand tightly like a vice. With the baby's soft yet tight touch Arthur can't help himself, he gazes into baby's eyes and smiles down at him. Baby is looking back at him and his lips are slowly forming a smile.

"He smiles."

Ygraine also can't help and reaches out to look at two children's strange yet adroable behaviors. Hunith is getting up now and also scries at them, she is smiling even though she's still weak and tired.

"Arthur baby. You're so clever. You could make Merlin smiles."

"Mer/lin?"

Arthur echoes.

"Yes. His name is Merlin. Your uncle Balinor has chosen his name earlier before. Merlin Emrys."

"Merlin. Merlin. Merlin"

Arthur whispers, speaks out and then calls at the baby. The baby smiles again as if he knows Arthur calls his name. Arthur thinks his left chest is bigger and bigger whenever this baby smiles once. Arthur can't avert his gaze from the baby and the baby doesn't let Arthur's finger go. Balinor tries to unfold Merlin's grip and release Arthur's hand but it's difficult because baby's so tender and his grip is so tight. Balinor gives up and checks at Arthur's situation. Arthur looks like he doesn't know anything but looking and smiling at baby.

"Arthur. Do you want to take back your hand and eat some cookies?"

"No" Arthur answers back decidedly without looking back at Balinor. All adults smile at two children. Ygraine carries Merlin out from the cradle and puts on the middle of bedstead and Balinor settles Arthur down beside the baby simultaneously. Adults continue their conversation. Arthur and Merlin continues their conversation too. Arthur lies down face to face with baby,whispers and babbles out and Merlin smiles and makes some noises at Arthur, he's still gripping Arthur's pointy finger. Arthur's talks to baby mean like those and as such:

"When you are bigger we will play together. I will give play you my sword."

"I will bring you to my home."

"You are butifuu."

Arthur is so happy in one sided conversation. Arthur's baby talk lulls Merlin to sleep gradually and Arthur himself. Finally they fall asleep together, Merlin is gripping Arthur's finger and Arthur is curling around the baby. Adults stop their conversation and look at their two children fondly with wide smiles.

"It seems they have bond of birth."  
Hunith says, she's smiling.

"yeah like the shared destiny. It's really strange."  
Ygraine agrees.

"I think it's love at first sight, right?"  
Balinor says amusingly and laughs at his own words. Other adults are also laughing after him, they all are looking at two beautiful sleeping forms. The infant and the toddler don't know what their parents are talking and laughing. They are falling asleep peacefully hand in hand, face to face and are still smiling in their shared dream.


End file.
